Perfection Is
by Sihara
Summary: The story of how two men with hefty bounties on their heads manage to find love and perfection in their far from perfect lives. WV


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or any of the characters mentioned within.

Warning: This is Yaoi. Don't know what Yaoi is? Its male/male romance. Don't like Yaoi? Don't read it. You have been warned. No Flames, or else you'll be humiliated. This fiction is rated R for violence, sexual themes, and language.

Blurb:

Sihara: I'm finally back! I had lost complete and total interest in my other fanfic, in the Dark of Night, and inspiration struck with this Trigun fic. Soon, I'll also come out with a fiction based off of Naruto. Hope you all enjoy!

Taka: I have returned!

* * *

Chpt. One

**Perfection Is…**

**Keeping Little Secrets**

Vash groaned under the weight of yet another oversized cardboard box. The humanoid typhoon was currently residing in Augusta, and had been looped into helping Millie move her things into her grandparents' house where she had decided to take up a permanent residence. The blonde gunman straightened slowly. As he did so, his spinal cord gave a loud and varying array of obscene snapping, cracking, and popping noises. This caused a soft groan to pass his lips, whilst one hand moved to press against his lower back gingerly. Thank God he had tricked Wolfwood into helping him. If he hadn't, Vash would've collapsed from the heat by now. It was so much easier to get your friends to do your dirty work for you.

* * *

How-the-HELL did he ever manage to get himself into these kind of messes? One minute he was calmly inhaling nicotine and pitying Vash for so rashly offering to help the tall insurance girl. And the next thing he knew, he too, was struggling beneath the incredible weight of one of Millie's over-packed boxes. Small beads of sweat formed upon his tanned brow, muscles straining and his back aching. Clenching his jaw tighter then he had previously, the priest focused on the sensation of his teeth slowly grinding together.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he lifted one foot, and placed it upon the next step in the staircase. While practically screaming his mantra within his mind. :: _Baby steps Wolfwood…Baby steps…Baby steps…Just take it a little bit at a time…Baby steps.. _:: His leg muscles strained as he eased his body and the densely packed box up onto the next stair. His low, masculine grunt of effort quickly turned into a long drawn-out groan of agony. :: _Can't … go ... on … too damn … heavy … damn … you … Millie … damn … you … Vash … _::

"Mister Priest? Mister Priest are you ok?" The tall brunette set her large box down onto the top of the stairs with uncanny ease. "Mister Priest, you look like you could use a little help. Allow me!" With unnerving ease the tall insurance girl removed the box from Wolfwood's hands. The awed priest watched in silence as the bubbly female nimbly took the box to the top of the stairs and moved back to his side, without looking as if she required any effort at all.

Rough, gun-callused fingers fished around in the breast pocket of his crisp white shirt, long digits desperately searching for a little nicotine relief, and cursed inwardly when he found none. His hand fell to his side, the other moving to brush his hair back and away from his face and sweaty forehead.

"So tell me, pretty-lady. Just how on GunSmoke were you able to move that monstrosity of a box so easily when I could barely get it up a couple of stairs?" A bright smile lit up the female's face, her eyes closing in mirth. One long slender finger was held up to empathize her next point.

"Why, Mister Priest, that's my little secret!" Unable to control herself, giggles spilled forth from her lips as she bounced off. Just as she started to turn the corner she remembered something, and turned to call over her shoulder. "Don't forget now Mister Priest, you and Mister Vash have furniture to move into here when you're done with all these little boxes!" She then proceeded to disappear around the corner.

* * *

Still leaning against the wall, Wolfwood visibly blanched. :: _She thinks these boxes are **little**? And she expects us to move furniture next? No way in hell._:: Silently, well, as silently as he could while moaning and groaning from his various aches and pains, the rebel priest descended the stairs and slipped outside into the harsh sunlight of the desert planet. The intense heat radiating off of the sand did nothing to help his already flushed and perspiring person. Even his dark sunglasses were of no help, as he was nearly blinded by the sand glare. After looking about for a bit, he finally spotted Vash and moved over next to the Humanoid Typhoon's side. The dark haired man grabbed Vash's upper right arm along with his attention before softly hissing into the gunman's ear.

"If we stick around here we'll end up breaking our backs. What say you to playing hooky?" Clear, pure aquamarine orbs widened noticeably, and the goose bumps rising on his arms had nothing to do with the heat and everything to do with the warm breath softly ghosting over his ear.

"But…Wolfwood…We promised Millie we'd help…We can't go back on our word now…" All right so it was really going back on **his** word, but that wasn't the point. Right now, he was being highly distracted by the warm hand on his arm. The blonde gunman had known for some time now that his feelings for the Rebel Priest extended beyond the reaches of friendship…perhaps love? No, that couldn't be, that was just a bit too extreme, even for himself. The only problem was, Vash was absolutely certain Wolfwood was not aware of the attraction, and it was both a blessing and a curse that he didn't know.

The good part was that if Wolfwood didn't know, he couldn't reject Vash, or break his heart out of spite. Yet, Vash would also never know if the priest reciprocated his feelings. Vash desperately wanted to release a deep sigh at the turn his thoughts had taken without his permission. However, he refrained and realized that Wolfwood was saying something. His usual sheepish grin slowly made its way back onto his features. "Er… I didn't catch a single word of that…eheh…" Wolfwood let out a little sigh of frustration and started to explain his plan all over again, while Vash forced himself to focus on the priest's words rather then his mouth as he spoke.

"Apparently, Millie can manage quite nicely by herself, and she won't care if we slip away for a few hours. Hell, the woman will probably be glad to finally be rid of our whining." Vash was silent for a few minutes, and as the blonde stared off into space, Wolfwood took advantage of the Humanoid Typhoon's inattentiveness. While he'd never tell Vash, he had to admit to himself at least that those startlingly pure aquamarine orbs… Those eyes alone could ensnare the rebel priest for hours on end.

Wolfwood didn't really think too much of it however. He had convinced himself that it was merely the stunning color of those soul-filled sea green eyes rather then the spirit of their owner reflected within them that entranced him. However, his appreciation of the beauty of Vash's eyes was cut short as Chapel finally realized the blonde was blushing furiously and was obviously aware of Wolfwood's blatant stare. A slow hot blush started across his own cheeks in response, but the priest tried to play it off as the heat. He also attempted to keep his expression neutral Finger by callused finger, he slowly and carefully released Vash's arm from the grip of his hand. Flushed and embarrassed, Chapel turned to watch the air just above the sandy horizon flicker with the heat radiating off of the sand. "So Vash, what do you say? Shall we go?" His voice held a mild touch of pleading, so desperate was he to get away from Millie's favorite torture of heavy labor.

* * *

Vash simply couldn't believe the heated look he had just received from the object of his affections. Almost immediately, a pleasant, warm, heady feeling seeped through his entire body. It spread from the very pit of his stomach, and spread outwards to every other inch of his being. When the priest flushed and let him go Vash had felt a twinge of loss was over him. It was accompanied by something akin to disappointment and he felt decidedly colder. Vash realized then that he very much wanted the priest to grab him again, but kiss him this time. The turn his lustful, sinful thoughts had taken whisked away his breath, and added to his blush. As the priest was turned, Vash tried to calm himself. A few deep breaths later, he felt he had himself thoroughly under control once more.

Sparkling white teeth teased and chewed at his full lower lip as he was filled with indecision. Finally, after a few more moments of contemplation, he nodded his consent.

"Alright, I'll play along. But what are we going to do?" The question had been plaguing him since the topic had begun. GunSmoke was just too barren and empty to find anything fun to do. While normally he'd have suggested going off to some bar somewhere and getting drunk, he knew for a fact that when they returned there would be harder labor to endure. After all, that kind of torture was best left to the sober. Nicholas D. Wolfwood grinned wolfishly, while his hand once again claimed Vash's upper right arm as its prisoner. Despite his firm grip, he gently dragged Vash along behind him over to the priest's ready and waiting motorcycle. His response was a sinfully enticing mockery of Millie's innocence, setting of his own sinful and unknown seduction of the blond.

"Why Vash…that's _my_ little secret!"

* * *

Si: Well how was it? It's my first Trigun fic, so go easy. I simply LOVE this pairing, and there's also going to be a heterosexual couple later on as well. Ain't I evil?

Taka: Domo for Reading!

Si: Arigato to those who review.

Taka: Chikuso on those that don't


End file.
